Nellis hangars
(exterior) (interior) (interior) }} The Nellis hangars are two large hangars in the northern section of Nellis Air Force Base. Layout There are two hangars, the mess hall & munitions storage to the north and the aircraft hangar to the south. Jack can be found wandering in this area. During the midday hours, Loyal can also be found in the hangar if he is away from his house. Notable loot * The rebreather can be obtained from Jack during the quest Volare! * Two Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps can be found on a table on the east side of the mess hall. * Five armor cases containing combat armor and helmets that can only be stolen. Notes * A broken missile launcher and a broken grenade rifle can be found on a workbench in the southernmost corner of the mess hall & munitions storage. However, they cannot be repaired. * Upon returning to the hangar, sometime after completing Volare!, the Boomers will begin working on restoring the previously submerged crashed B-29 bomber, which has been renamed "Pearl." * The Boomers working on "Pearl" will use welders. Upon closer inspection (i.e. V.A.T.S.,) it appears that the welders are not weapons, nor items, but a part of the Boomers' right arm. This means that either the welders are part of the Boomers' apparel or the welders are tied to the right arm in some other way. * The Boomers working on "Pearl" are positioned on elevated platforms. These platforms cannot be reached by stairs or ramps. However, the player character can still climb these platforms using nearby objects like barrels. On the platforms, the path is obstructed by the plane's wings. One can then jump over the wings, however, non-player characters cannot pass. * There are two nearly identical versions of the hangar in the GECK, the only difference being the unused one does not have the B-29. The reason for there being two is unknown, however, it is strange that the B-29 is in the hangar before it is raised from Lake Mead. It may possibly be because Loyal had said that they had found a B-29 in their museum and that they could use the parts from it. Appearances The Nellis hangars appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs After raising the crashed B-29 in Callville Bay and completing Volare!, the hanger does not update and you can't see the bomber being repaired. This is because Jack or Loyal may have become stuck in the old hangar and don't exit and renter, thus the changes never take place. * To fix this, fast-travel to Nellis Hangars and stand outside the door (00104a3e) to the hangar. On the console type for Jack or for Loyal, then . Then while still on the console click on the door to the hangar (00104a3e) and type . Jack or Loyal will then re-enter the new door to the new hangar (001093dc). * It's also possible for the hangar not to be updated even that both Loyal and Jack being in the hangar talking about how great it is that they got the bomber. Standing outside the door (00104a3e) clicking the door in the console and type will still work and when you go inside they will be working on the bomber. Gallery Nellis Hangars interior.jpg|The Hangar with Jack and Loyal Nellis Hangars int2.jpg|The other hangar, also with a B29 bomber HangarRoom.jpg|Loyal in the hangar HangarB29.jpg|Boomers working on the new B-29 Category:Nellis Air Force Base buildings de:Nellis-Hangare es:Hangares de Nellis nl:Nellis Hangars pt:Nellis Hangars ru:Ангары АБ Неллис uk:Ангари АБ Нелліс zh:奈利斯機庫